Odeio verde!
by Loveanju
Summary: Nas vésperas do Natal, todos os homens ninjas de Konoha eram convocados para uma importante missão. Hori, sabia muito bem que seu Otou-san, Sasuke, também fora convocado, mas porque na apresentação de natal da acadêmia ninja, havia um duende tão parecido com ele? Seria possível que... Não, Sasuke estava em missão e ODIAVA VERDE! - SasuHina Fanfiction - (Naruto não me pertence)


– _Kaa-san?_ \- perguntou o garotinho de cabelos negros arrepiados, e lindos olhos da mesma cor.

– _Diga, Hori_ \- disse Hinata, prestando atenção no filho.

– _Por que o Tou-san não está aqui?_

– _Oh..._ \- Hinata avermelhou-se um pouco, olhou para o palco, mais especificamente para o duende mais emburrado do alegre papai noel, e ao virar-se para o filho de 7 anos, sorriu ao responder: - _Porque ele tinha uma missão muito importante._

– _Aaah. Kaa-san?_ \- chamou Hori.

– _Sim, querido, estou ouvindo._

– _Por que tem um duende do papai noel com cara feia?_ \- perguntou o garotinho sério.

Hinata quis rir, mas esforçou para não acontecer enquanto tentava explicar ao filho.

– _Talvez ele esteja muito cansado, querido. Você sabe, os duendes trabalham muito no natal, ele está feliz, mas o cansaço o deixou assim._

– _Ou ele pode não ter gostado da roupa verde. Tou-san também não gosta de verde_. - disse o garotinho pensativo, e Hinata acenou com a cabeça em concordância.

* * *

Ao fim da entrega de presentes, e apresentações de Natal, Hinata e seu filho deram as mãos e foram em direção a saída da acadêmia ninja, encontrando alguns amigos da família no mesmo caminho. Estavam apenas as Kunoichis com seus filhos. Hori soltou-se da mãe e foi conversar com os amiguinhos, Menma, filho de Sakura e Naruto, e Keiko, filha de Tenten e Kiba.

– _Hinata, como vai?_ \- aproximou-se Sakura da ex Hyuuga, trazendo consigo Ino, que estava grávida de 8 meses, e Tenten.

– _Estou ótima! Já estava indo para casa, terminar de arrumar alguns pontos para nossa festinha de natal. Hori não vê a hora de encontrar o pai._ \- respondeu sorrindo.

– _É verdade. Keiko não tira da cabeça que Kiba é um dos duendes, a essas horas deve estar contando pra todo mundo que o Otou-san dela é assistente do papai noel._ \- as mulheres riram com vontade.

– _Oh, Ino, quando Gaara chega de Suna para a comemoração na Vila?_ \- perguntou Sakura de repente.

– _Ele já deve estar chegando. Estou dando graças a Kami por estar em Konoha, aquele calor de Suna me obriga a andar com nin-médicos para todos os lados. E vocês sabem, se tem uma coisa que eu não gosto, é gente vigiando meus passos._ \- disse a loira com irritação

– _Ninguém mandou se casar com o Kazekage._ \- comentou Tenten sarcástica. - _Ele está só querendo proteger a amada de desmaiar, e não ter ninguém para acudir. Devia ficar feliz com essa preocupação._

– _Eu sei._ \- respondeu Ino com o olhar gentil.

– _Bom meninas, está na hora de irmos nos arrumar para o festival, e arrumar as crianças também._ \- disse Sakura com empolgação. - _Você não vem né, Hinata?_

– _Esse ano não. Hori-kun quis montar uma árvore, que o Otou-san dele ficou de ajuda-lo a enfeitar. Vai ser divertido!_ \- respondeu sorridente.

– _Seria engaçado ver o senhor mau-humor brincando de ser papai._ \- comentou Ino. - _Até mais, Hina. CRIANÇAS, VAMOS EMBORA AGORA!_ \- e a loira saiu pisando firme, sendo seguida pelas mães das crianças estáticas.

Hinata esperou pacientemente Hori despedir-se dos amiguinhos e vir para junto de si, com a cara de quem tinha a coisa mais fantástica para contar.

– _Kaa-san, sabe quem é um dos assistentes do papai noel?_ \- Hinata acenou que não, e o garotinho continuou empolgado – _Kiba-san!_

– _Como assim? Quem te disse isso?_ \- perguntou Hinata surpresa, e passou a andar de mãos dadas com o garotinho em direção a casa da família.

– _Keiko-chan, oras. Ela disse que tinha certeza que era ele, lá no palco._

– _Mas Hori-kun, esqueceu-se que o Kiba-kun saiu em missão com seu Otou-san, e o restante dos ANBU's, inclusive o nosso Hokage?_ \- lembrou Hinata séria, mas com um sorriso no rosto.

– _Oh. Keiko-chan estava errada, vou falar para ela depois_. - pensou o garotinho decepcionado – _Kaa-san, não seria legal se Kiba-san fosse um duende?_ \- comentou

Chegaram no portão em frente a casa, e Hinata ao abri-lo respondeu risonha enquanto entravam: - _Sim, Hori-kun, seria muito legal._

* * *

– _Tadaima._

– _Kaa-san, Tou-san chegou!_ \- gritou o garotinho correndo para a entrada da casa, e pulando nas costas do pai, que estava sentado no chão, terminando de retirar as sandálias ninjas.

– _Hori-kun, não aperte o pescoço do seu Otou-san desse jeito. Okaeri, Sasuke._ \- disse Hinata escorada no batente da porta da cozinha, que dava acesso a sala.

Sasuke levantou-se com Hori ainda pendurado em seu pescoço, e aproximou-se de Hinata, dando um beijo simples e rápido em seus lábios.

– _Eca, Tou-san._ \- exclamou o garotinho enquanto se soltava do pai e pegava em suas mãos puxando em direção a arvore de natal que iriam decorar.

– _Como foi a missão, Sasuke? Cansativa?_ \- perguntou Hinata enquanto ajudava o marido a abrir as caixas com enfeites natalinos.

– _Ter o Dobe e o cão na mesma equipe não é fácil. Ainda posso ouvir seus berros na minha cabeça._ \- respondeu fechando os olhos e com os lábios em uma linha fina.

– _Vai querer descansar mais cedo essa noite? A gente pode cear antes da meia noite, Hori-kun não pode ir dormir muito tarde de qualquer forma._ \- observou a ex Hyuuga.

– _Não. Só não quero mais encontrar o Dobe pelas próximas 72 horas. Hokage ou não, posso esgana-lo por ser obrigado a passar pelas situações em que ele me põe._

Hinata riu, e sentou-se no carpete ao lado do filho, começando a por as bolas vermelhas na base da árvore.

– _Hori-kun, vai ficar com a parte mais divertida._ \- comentou Hinata.

– _Como assim, Kaa-san?_ \- o garotinho estava entretido demais, separando os enfeites coloridos.

– _Vai poder colocar o pisca-pisca que quiser._ \- respondeu Hinata.

– _Sério, Kaa-san?_ \- Hinata acenou que sim, e foi repentinamente abraçada pelo garotinho feliz. - _Mesmo aquele que canta, e o Tou-san não gosta?_ \- perguntou apreensivo.

– _Mesmo esse. E seu Otou-san adora esse pisca-pisca, não é Sasuke?_ \- perguntou Hinata divertida.

– _Tanto quanto a voz do Dobe._

– _Obrigado, Kaa-san, Tou-san!_ \- Hori soltou-se da mãe e deu um beijo na bochecha do pai, que avermelhou-se ligeiramente, e deu um leve sorriso de canto.

Hinata observou o marido, e sentiu-se feliz e completa ao ver a expressão no rosto do mesmo. Sasuke merecia toda a felicidade que estava vivendo, ele já sofrera muito com tudo que aconteceu na vida, e só voltara a comemorar o Natal quando começaram a namorar. Antes disso, ele lhe confessara, que nunca havia tido motivo parar comemorar qualquer outra data. Dissera-lhe que sua existência era vazia, até ter apaixonado-se por si. E ela tinha esse mesmo sentimento antes de apaixonar-se por ele. A vida de ambos havia sido repleta de perdas, e para felicidade deles, haviam superado tudo e construído uma linda família juntos.

Estavam quase terminando de decorar a árvore, faltava somente por a estrela na ponta, e era Hori quem queria fazer as honras. Sasuke, teve que ergue-lo no alto, para que pudesse alcançar a ponta da árvore, e ao terminar de faze-lo o garotinho ligou o pisca-pisca e pois-se a observar o trabalho feito. Depois de alguns minutos de apreciação, lembrou-se de algo que queria muito perguntar ao pai.

– _Tou-san?_ \- chamou.

Sasuke que estava meio perdido em pensamentos, olhou para o filho e acenou com a cabeça, encorajando-o a continuar. Hinata que estava voltando da cozinha com um bandeja de chá, ofereceu uma xícara á Sasuke que a pegou, e serviu uma a si, prestando sempre atenção no filho.

– _Enquanto estava em missão com o Kiba-san, o senhor sabe se ele pode ter saído por algum tempo para ir ajudar o papai noel?_ \- Sasuke que estava a ponto de sorver um gole do chá, voltou a xícara ao pires, e encarou o filho sério.

– _O que quer dizer, Hori? De onde tirou essa história?_

– _Foi Keiko-chan que disse que o Kiba-san era um dos duendes do papai noel. Mas ai, eu perguntei a Kaa-san e ela disse que Kiba-san estava em missão com o senhor. Então eu só queria saber se não poderia ter sido um engano da Keiko-chan._ \- respondeu o garotinho simplesmente.

Sasuke de esguelha olhou para Hinata que tapou a boca com as mãos, como se segurasse o riso.

– _Sim, é verdade. Kiba é um dos ajudantes do papai noel. Aquele papel se encaixa bem com ele, ele adora ser o palhaço das festas._ \- disse Sasuke com azedume e voltou a sorver devagar seu chá de ervas, enquanto encarava a expressão sonhadora de seu garotinho com interesse.

– _Mesmo? Nossa, que legal! Ele trabalha diretamente com o papai noel, isso é o máximo._ \- disse Hori com empolgação. Depois de alguns segundos de silencio, ele encarou o pai com uma expressão estranha, como se estivesse confuso.

– _Mais alguma coisa, Hori-kun?_ \- perguntou Hinata.

– _Isso me fez pensar. Kaa-san, lembra que eu te disse que tinha um duende com cara feia?_ \- Hinata acenou que sim, e esperou a pergunta com ansiedade. - _Ele me lembra muito alguém. Tou-san, o senhor não poderia ser um daqueles duendes do papai noel?_ \- Sasuke que ainda sorvia o chá, engasgou-se ligeiramente, e Hinata ajudou-o a se recompor.

– _Claro que não, eu odeio verde!_ \- respondeu depressa. Hinata e Hori riram da expressão carrancuda de Sasuke, e depois desse assunto, resolveram se ajeitar para a ceia.

 **Sete anos depois.**

– _Hori-kun, onde está o Otou-san?_ \- perguntou a garotinha de 4 anos, de cabelos azulados e lindos olhos perolados, como os da mãe.

– _Está em uma missão muito importante, Saori-neechan._ \- respondeu Hori, já com seus sábios 14 anos. Estava ao lado da irmã na apresentação de Natal, que acontecia todos os anos na academia ninja de Konoha, já estavam no fim da entrega de presentes e muitas pessoas já iam embora, em direção aos seus lares.

– _Aaah. Hori-kun?_ \- chamou Saori, enquanto olhava atentamente para um dos duendes do papai noel. O único duende de expressão séria, com severos olhos negros, e que não parava de olhar em sua direção.

– _Sim, Nee-chan?_ \- Hori também observava esse mesmo duende. O único duende que sempre monopolizava sua atenção.

– _Por que aquele duende está olhando para nós? E por que ele se parece tanto com o Otou-san? Será que nosso Otou-san é ajudante do papai noel?_ \- perguntou a garotinha com os olhos brilhando de expectativa.

– _Não, Saori-chan. Otou-san odeia verde!_ \- respondeu Hori sorrindo, pegou na mão da irmã que o olhou decepcionada – _Vamos, Kaa-san está nos esperando._ \- e partiram em direção a mãe que estava os esperando na entrada da acadêmia, com um lindo sorriso no rosto.

* * *

 _FIM_


End file.
